1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to recreational games and is specifically directed to a golf toss game in which players toss bags at receptacles simulating golf holes arranged and set up on a playing course resembling a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tossing games are well known and have been popular for many years. Basically, the games consist of a player tossing an item, such as a bean bag, toward a fixed target and scoring points if the bag hits or lands near the target. While such games are simple, their popularity can be attributed to the fact that they are easily transportable, can be played at almost any location by one or more players and no special or expensive equipment is required. However, due to their simplicity, some tossing games can be quickly mastered and may become boring and unchallenging for the players.
In order to make the game more challenging and enjoyable for the players, there have been many variations of tossing games. One variation of the game is to set up a tic-tac-toe grid on the ground and then have two players stand a certain distance from the grid and take turns tossing their bags onto the grid. The first player to make tic-tac-toe is the winner. Examples of other variations of tossing games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,793 issued to R. M. Mudloff and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,795 issued to G. L. Buhrow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,656 issued to J. E. Green and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,042 issued to C. Demas.
All of the prior art tossing games are similar in that the bag is tossed toward a single target and points are determined after a single toss. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,793 shows a sandbag game in which the target can be transformed into a boxlike carrying and transporting case. The case is separable into a pair of wedge-shaped hollow cases with a receiving and sinking hole and function as a target. As commonly employed when tossing horseshoes or quoits, the targets are set up a certain amount of feet apart and the sandbags are tossed back and forth.
Another typical tossing game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,795. The game is designed for both indoor and outdoor use and includes a tossing bag similar to a bean bag, for indoor use, and a hard puck-like plastic disk, for outdoor use. The game also includes a post with a pouch on it, similar to a basketball goal, for receiving the tossed bag or puck and a rope extending from the post to determine scoring of missiles which land a certain distance from the post. To play the game, the players launch their missiles at the target and the first player or team to reach a predetermined point level is the winner.
While there are many tossing games, none of the prior art games disclose a tossing game in which a bag is tossed at several targets set up on a playing course which may include obstacles such as trees, shrubs or water and where each target is set up a different distance from designated starting points, similar to a golf course. Further, none of the prior art games show a game in which the player continues to toss their bag toward the target, beginning each time from the place where the bag landed on the previous toss, until the bag reaches the target.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive and transportable tossing game in which players toss their bags at targets, simulating golf holes, set up at different distances from starting points along a playing course which resembles a golf course yet can be conveniently set up and varied to create a more challenging course.